Bloons TD Battles 2
This page need more details such as the main menu, the store, tracks,and bloon decals. BTD Battles 2 is the sequel to the original BTD Battles, containg BTD6 features. The three towers near the logo are an: Ninja Monkey - turns into a log Engineer Monkey - shoots the nail gun Time Leaper - teleports and comes back Towers Tier I - already unlocked *Dart Monkey **Tower: already unlocked **Tier 4: 25 Medallions *Tack Shooter **Tower: already unlocked **Tier 4: 30 Medallions *Sniper Monkey **Tower: already unlocked **Tier 4: 40 Medallions *Ninja Monkey **Tower: already unlocked **Tier 4: 35 Medallions *Bomb Tower **Tower: already unlocked **Tier 4: 35 Medallions Tier II - 50 Battle Points *Ice Tower **Tower: 10 Medallions **Tier 4: 50 Medallions *Boomerang Thrower **Tower: 13 Medallions **Tier 4: 40 Medallions *Glue Gunner: **Tower: 12 Medallions **Tier 4: 40 Medallions *Monkey Buccanneer: **Tower: 18 Medallions **Tier 4: 40 Medallions *Archer Monkey **Tower: 15 Medallions **Tier 4: 45 Medallions Tier III - 100 Battle Points *Mortar Tower **Tower: 19 Medallions **Tier 4: 55 Medallions *Spike Factory **Tower: 25 Medallions **Tier 4: 75 Medallions *Engineer Monkey **Tower: 22 Medallions **Tier 4: 60 Medallions *Monkey Ace **Tower: 30 Medallions **Tier 4: 80 Medallions *Sword Monkey **Tower: 30 Medallions **Tier 4: 75 Medallions Tier IV - 200 Battle Points *Dartling Gun **Tower: 27 Medallions **Tier 4: 65 Medallions *Bloonchipper **Tower: 25 Medallions **Tier 4: 70 Medallions *Monkey Apprentice **Tower: 35 Medallions **Tier 4: 100 Medallions *Banana Farm **Tower: 22 Medallions **Tier 4: 80 Medallions *Shield Generator **Tower: 33 Medallions **Tier 4: 100 Medallions Tier V- 350 Battle Points *Monkey Village **Tower: 40 Medallions **Tier 4: 90 Medallions *Otaku Shelter **Tower: 40 Medallions **Tier 4: 110 Medallions *Black Void Shooter **Tower: 50 Medallions **Tier 4: 105 Medallions *Time Leaper **Tower: 60 Medallions **Tier 4: 120 Medaliions *Minecraft Monkey **Tower: 48 Medallions **Tier 4: 105 Medallions Tier VI - 600 Battle Points *Danmaku Monkey **Tower: 75 Medallions **Tier 4: 170 Medallions *Monkey Tank **Tower: 60 Medallions **Tier 4: 160 Medallions *Heli-Pilot **Tower: 50 Medallions **Tier 4: 140 Medallions *Super Monkey **Tower: 100 Medallions **Tier 4: 300 Medallions *Druid Monkey **Tower: 150 Medallions **Tier 4: 350 Medallions *Alchemist Monkey **Tower: 200 Medallions **Tier 4: 400 Medallions * Postmonkey **Tower: 55 Medallions ** Tier 4: 150 Medallions Bloons to Send Round is (almost) 2x of BTD6's rounds, like the first installment. There are 3 stat changes and lots of bloon options to choose. The rounds from BTD6 from 1 - 50 are as follows (bolded is lowered or higher round than usual): 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 17, 19, 22, 23, '25, '''28, 30, 32, 34, '''35', 38, 40, 42, 45, 46, 49, 50, 52, 54, 55, 58, 61, 63, 65, 69, 70, 72, 74, 75, 78, 80, 82, 84, 85, 87, 90, 93, 94, 95, 98, 100 Regen: Round 6 Starburst: Round 10 Camo: Round 14 Spawner: Round 18 Speedy: Round 22 Round 2 Grouped Reds x 10 Spaced Blue x 6 Round 4 Grouped Blue x 8 Spaced Pink x 4 Round 6 Grouped Green x 6 Spaced Yellow x 9 Round 10 Grouped Yellow x 4 Spaced Black x 2 Round 12 Grouped Pink x 5 Spaced White x 4 Grouped F.I.R.S.T. x5 Round 16 Spaced Lead x 2 Single Commando x 1 Spaced Purple x 3 Grouped Purple x 2 Round 18 Spaced Zebra x 3 Spaced Rainbow x 2 Grouped Pink x 2 Grouped Black x 3 Round 22 Grouped Rainbow x 5 Single Ceramic Grouped Ceramic x 2 Spaced Aqua x 4 Round 24 Single MOAB x 1 Spaced Ceramic x 3 Spaced Orange x 6 Spaced Charge x 2 Round 26 Spaced Shock x 5 Spaced Shining x 3 Grouped Ceramic x 5 Grouped Commando x 3 Round 28 Single Evolution x 1 Single Hypno x 1 Round 30 Single T.U.R.B.O. x 1 Grouped M.O.A.B. x 2 Round 35 Single Assassin x1 Single B.F.B. x 1 Round 40 Single I.G.B.M. x 1 Single Z.O.M.G. x 1 Round 45 Grouped T.U.R.B.O. x3 Single D.D.T. x1 Grouped. S.W.I.F.T. x10 Round 49 Grouped D.D.T. x3 Single S.U.P.E.R.B. x1 Single V.A.M.P.I.R.E. x1 Round 50 Grouped B.F.B. x 2 Single B.L.I.T.Z x 1 Single TR.O.L.O.L.O. x 1 Grouped V.A.M.P.I.R.E. x2 Round 51 Single B.A.D. x1 Grouped D.D.T. x10 Round 60 Grouped B.A.D. x10 Freeplay is the same as BTD6, except that Pop-o-bots and intervening blimps are removed. F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E. are still there of course! (appear at 375) Trivia *FOO Category:Games Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Sequels Category:Bloons TD Battles 2 Conceptions